McGonagall's Files
by unspoken-code
Summary: Follow the correspondence between James Potter and Lily Evans in their years at Hogwarts. Cute, fluffy one shot. Please read and review! EDITED.


_**FIFTH YEAR**_

 _Evans,_

 _I really like you, in case you couldn't tell. A lot. Like, more than Sirius loves his hair. More than Remus loves his chocolate. Please give me a chance. One date to Hogsmeade, that's all I'll need. Hey, that rhymed. I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!_

 _Yours Forever,_

 _James P._

 _Potter,_

 _No note-passing in class! Professor McGonagall is already upset with you and your "Marauders" for dying Dumbledore's beard blue! The last thing I need is to get involved with all of your nonsense. And, for the record, you're not a poet._

 _Lily_

 _Evans,_

 _What? I don't even get points for pouring out my heart to you in that note? Fine. I see how it is. Well, I hope you enjoy these notes, because I'm not going to stop. And I am appalled at the accusation that I am not a poet. Get ready, because I'm about to melt your heart with haikus._

My Lily-Flower-

You have enchanted me with

Your lovely beauty.

I live only to

Glimpse your fair, sweet face and eyes

As green as the grass.

Please don't reject me

My heart could hardly bear it.

I love love love you.

 _From the Sincerest, Hottest Guy At Hogwarts,_

 _James_

 _Potter-_

 _I'm sorry, but just because you feel for me doesn't mean I have to reciprocate. That, and excuse me? You're an arrogant bully. Why would anyone in their right mind want to snog an arrogant bully?_

 _From A Girl Who is 100% Sure That Remus is Hotter,_

 _Lily_

 _Evans,_

 _Now, I never said anything about snogging. Though that would be greatly appreciated. But I take offense to that! I am not an arrogant bully. I am a fearless vigilante who has attracted many a bird in her "right mind," as you so eloquently put it._

 _From The Boy Who Violently Disagrees with That Opinion,_

 _James_

 _(P.S. Hello? Are you blind? Have you seen me? Oh, and Moony, since you're probably reading this since you're the in-between (YOU NOSY OLD CODGER), no offense meant.)_

 _Moony,_

 _Stop being so handsome. Lily's mine._

 _Prongs_

 _Prongs,_

 _I can't help what I was born with, but yes, I'll pick my nose or something so she'll think I'm disgusting._

 _Moony_

 _Remus,_

 _I saw that note. I swear to Merlin, if you pick your nose, I will smack you._

 _Lily_

 _Evans,_

 _I hate to interrupt, but did you not mean to refer to me in your letter to Prongsie? I happen to be the most attractive student to walk the halls of Hogwarts and I feel that omitting me in a "Which Marauder is Hottest?" contest is very unfair._

 _Sirius "Best Face, Abs, and Hair" Black_

 _Black,_

 _I swear to Merlin that I will castrate you if you do not exit this conversation._

 _LE_

 _Evans,_

 _Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted._

 _Sirius "Broken Heart but Still Tragically Beautiful" Black_

 _Lily,_

 _I get it. I won't. Just tone down the compliments to me, okay? James gets jealous, and a Jealous James is a James I really don't want to deal with. But thanks for the compliments anyways._

 _Remus_

 _Potter,_

 _Really? Let me count the reasons for me not liking you._

 _You're so smug, all the time. Why can't you at least pretend like you don't have a secret everyone else doesn't know about?_

 _You love yourself. Entirely more than you claim to love me. That would be a problem in a future potential husband._

 _You're not as good-looking as you say you are. I mean, Merlin, look at your hair!_

 _You constantly prank and otherwise harass Severus, who has never done anything to you!_

 _Shall I go on?_

 _From The Girl Who Doesn't Care That James Potter Disagrees With Her,_

 _Lily_

 _Evans,_

 _Wow. That last letter hurt me very deeply. I'm wounded. I'm crushed. But I feel that you at least deserve a response._

 _I do have secrets that everyone else doesn't know. And they're good ones, too._

 _You are correct, I do love myself. But not more than you, my sweet Lily-Flower. You will always be the number one in my heart. And husband! I'm flattered that you're considering me._

 _My hair is fabulous, thank you very much!_

 _He started it- oh, okay, he didn't. But he still deserves it because he's a greasy Slytherin._

 _With Love and Kisses,_

 _James_

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

 _LE-_

 _I'm sorry for what happened the other day._

 _JP_

 _JP-_

 _Are you? Are you really? Because every time you say that you're going to change, you don't. You still hurt Sev, and you still hurt me. I don't think I can believe you anymore._

 _LE_

 _LE_

" _Sev"? After what he said? I'm sorry, Evans, but I can't believe that you'd call him that after what he called you. That word is inexcusable._

 _JP_

 _JP-_

 _I still care for him, okay? I don't forgive him, but- he's been in my life for so long that I can't completely cut him out. No, I won't speak to him again. But he's still important to me. So don't think that what he said gives you an excuse for bullying him._

 _LE_

 _LE-_

 _Fine._

 _JP_

 **A WEEK LATER**

 _JP,_

 _Thank you. For not teasing Severus. It means a lot to me._

 _LE_

 _Lily-_

 _I don't go back on my promises._

 _James_

 _JP-_

 _That's it? No invitations to Hogsmeade, or anything?_

 _LE_

 _Lily-_

 _I'm not going to push you. Clearly you've got other things to think about, and so do I._

 _James_

 _JP_

 _...okay._

 _LE_

 _ **SIXTH YEAR PASSES WITHOUT INCIDENT**_

 _ **Then… seventh year.**_

 _Lily,_

 _You look upset. What is it?_

 _James_

 _JP-_

 _Nothing- it's nothing._

 _LE_

 _Lily,_

 _No, really. You're frowning- your lips are squished together and you've got a little wrinkle between your eyebrows. Plus, the ink on your last note is smudged, so clearly you have other things on your mind besides neatness- and even if the world was ending you'd be worried about wrinkles in your school uniform._

 _James_

 _JP-_

 _It's- well, I'm just trying to think of what to do with Severus._

 _LE_

 _Lily,_

 _Whatever do you mean?_

 _James_

 _JP-_

 _He's still trying to fix our friendship after all this time, and it's been getting harder to say no. But then again, well, you know how he's been hanging around with Mulciber and Avery and the like? I'm- I'm worried. I don't think that it's healthy, or safe. And I know I shouldn't worry about him so, but I can't help it- I've grown up with him. I partly want to smack him in the face, but I want to save him, too. Is that wrong? Should I still care for him? Because I just don't know anymore. Sorry for unloading all of this on you. I just needed to get all of this out. Frankly, I don't even know why I'm telling you all of this. It's not your problem._

 _Lily_

 _Lily,_

 _It may not be my problem, but I can still help. You can come to me if you have any problems, okay? And the thing with Snape- well, I would gladly hex him if you needed me to. But I think you should just stay away from him. That crowd isn't good, like you said, and since he said what he said to you, you're under no responsibility as his friend to save him. It's his choice now._

 _Just keep in mind that revenge is still an option._

 _James_

 _JP-_

 _Thanks. That actually helps._

 _Lily_

 _(P.S. I'm willing to turn over a new leaf- you know, between you and me- if you are. Life's too short to keep grudges, and though I am loath to admit it, you have changed,at least a little. Bury the hatchet?)_

 _Lily,_

 _Anything for you, my dear. Why don't you go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend? Just as friends, of course. When I said I'd turn over a new leaf, I meant it. Don't get too frisky, Evans. This is a first date._

 _Yours,_

 _James_

 _JP-_

 _In case you can't tell, I'm rolling my eyes right now._

 _Lily_

 _Lily-_

 _That's just a mask for your obvious excitement for our friend-date next week. We're going to have so much fun, Lils. I promise._

 _Only Ever Yours,_

 _James_

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

 _Lily,_

 _You haven't spoken to me since Hogsmeade. I'm sorry. I know it was supposed to be a strictly-friends date. I got ahead of myself._

 _From the Most Apologetic Idiot on the Planet,_

 _James_

 _James,_

 _It wasn't that you were… ugh. The problem was that... okay, I can't believe I'm saying this, because it'll inflate your ego even more, but…_

 _I enjoyed it._

 _I ran away because I didn't want to enjoy you kissing me, okay? That's the truth. Don't tell anyone. I'm still trying to figure myself out and that would make it worse._

 _From A Girl Who is Very Confused,_

 _Lily_

 _Lily,_

 _I… wow. I don't even know what to say about that. But I do know this: if you decide to follow your heart (however cheesy that may seem), you won't regret it. I swear to you, I'll love you more than anyone else could ever love you. I won't ever tease Sni-Severus ever again, if you'll just be my girlfriend. I'll even stop pranking so much, if you'll just say yes. Please._

 _Love,_

 _James_

 _J,_

 _Yes._

 _L_

 **A MONTH LATER**

 _Lily,_

 _Will you meet me in the common rooms at eight? I have something to tell you._

 _James_

 _James,_

 _Okay, I'll be there._

 _Lily_

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 _Remus,_

 _There's no need to be angry with James. He told me because he felt I should know._

 _Lily_

 _Lily,_

 _Why are you even talking to me? I'd think you'd be disgusted. You won't have to worry. I already talked to Professor Dumbledore, so you won't have to worry about the full moon._

 _Remus_

 _REMUS JOHN LUPIN,_

 _IF YOU LEAVE HOGWARTS, I WILL TELL JAMES YOU TRIED TO KISS ME! YOU WILL NOT WANT TO DEAL WITH THAT. I AM PERFECTLY FINE WITH YOU HAVING YOUR FURRY LITTLE PROBLEM, AND I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE, NOR WILL I TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOUR SECRET._

 _There. Now that that's cleared up, do you think James will let me see his Animagus form? I'm really curious as to what it is._

 _Lily_

 _Lily,_

 _Thank you._

 _Remus_

 _(P.S. Just tell him you won't snog him for a week if he doesn't. He'll cave.)_

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

 _Lily,_

 _We're leaving Hogwarts soon. What do you think we should do? I, for one, would like to rent a flat with you. Maybe get married. It can't be too soon, after all. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is on the rise, and I think we should savor the time we have. I mean, with joining the Order and all, I hate to say this, but we may not have that long to be together. And I'm sure that I want to spend my time with you. Maybe pop out a couple Potterlets. I don't know. It's up to you, my flower._

 _James_

 _James,_

 _I think Lily Potter is a lovely name. But Potterlets? Really? If you keep referring to any future children we may have like that, there aren't going to be any._

 _Lily_

 _Lily,_

 _Perfect. Will you, Lily Evans, be my wife to cherish and to hold and to snog for forever and ever?_

 _James_

 _Lily,_

 _That shade of purple on your face really isn't too becoming. I think you should breathe a little. You don't have to answer my proposal yet. I've waited all this time; I can wait a bit longer._

 _James_

 _James Charlus Potter,_

 _I know I'm not the most affectionate type, but I really want to apologize to you for the way I've treated you over the years, and I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you._

 _Lily_

 _(P.S. Let's stop sending notes- Professor McGonagall is coming towards us now, and-_

Minerva McGonagall sighed unhappily, tears brimming in her eyes. If only she had given these back to the Potters before they… ah. But it was no use to be sentimental, she told herself. Move on. Move forward. Try not to think about the life James and Lily could have… no. She closed the file drawer shut tightly, willing herself to forget about the notes.


End file.
